L'amour à peu près
by Glasgow
Summary: Petite remise en question de la part de Watson quant à sa relation avec Holmes. Slash comme vous vous en doutez.


Voici un petit OS pas vraiment réjouissant, dont le thème me semblait pourtant pertinent suite au mariage de Watson. Mais bon j'imagine que ça ne surprend personne de toute façon, en effet vous avez dû remarquer que je vouais un culte aux histoires tristes ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Se tordant entre les draps, Holmes respira leur odeur qui les imprégnait. Cette fragrance subtile et entêtante, savant mélange de leurs deux corps. Cette odeur seule était excitante et il savait d'expérience que simplement grâce à elle, il serait rapidement prêt pour un second round. Si seulement Watson se montrait coopératif. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas.

Récupérant une chemise qui gisait sur la table de chevet, qu'il identifia comme étant la sienne, il essuya en quelques gestes volontairement lents la semence qui maculait son bas-ventre. La semence de Watson, pensa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Quant à la sienne, elle était présentement… Roulant sur le côté, il fixa le médecin. Assis au bord du matelas, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, ses épaules voûtées témoignant d'une grande tension.

Holmes se sentit triste à ce constat. A une autre époque, après l'amour le cadet était détendu, heureux, restait allongé longtemps contre lui à le câliner. Maintenant il le fuyait, fuyait leur étreinte, à peine avaient-ils fini. Depuis qu'il s'était marié, tout était tellement différent entre eux, alors même qu'il avait promis que rien ne changerait.

Le détective leva la main pour la poser sur le dos à la peau encore moite mais se retint au tout dernier moment. Watson l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, dans ces moments-là il ne voulait plus le moindre contact physique. Rongeant son frein, il se rallongea plutôt sur le dos, contemplant le plafond d'un regard absent, dans l'attente de la tempête qui menaçait, comme en témoignait la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Je vous déteste ! grogna tout à coup le médecin, le timbre de sa voix raisonnant comme une menace dans le silence de la chambre.

- Je vous crois mon vieux, renchérit Holmes d'un ton volontiers moqueur. Cela étant vous seriez nettement plus crédible si seulement mon sperme n'était plus en vous, ni mes lèvres humides de vos baisers.

- Oh, taisez-vous !

- John…

- C'est de votre faute ! Je n'étais venu là que pour prendre de vos nouvelles, m'assurer que vous vous adaptiez à votre solitude.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne vous ai obligé à rien, plaida Holmes avec lassitude. Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez tout fait pour que je tombe dans vos bras. Vous m'accueillez avec ce sourire aguicheur, votre chemise à moitié déboutonnées, pied nus et ce pantalon bien trop serré pour être décent. Comment pouvais-je espérer résister ! »

A cette énonciation, Holmes ne put retenir un petit sourire ravi. A la vérité il avait végété en robe de chambre tout la journée, une tenue que le médecin lui reprochait tant lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait entendu entrer il avait profité que Watson prenne quelques minutes pour bavarder avec Mrs. Hudson pour enfiler cette tenue qu'il savait faire son petit effet.

Watson pour sa part continuait son monologue, ses mains gesticulant en rythme.

« Je suis marié désormais. Je me dois d'être fidèle à mon épouse.

- Certes, mais une nouvelle fois je vous le répète, ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de mon fait. C'est vous-même qui avez initié le premier baiser. Sans parler du reste. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir affecté en passant une main lasse sur son visage tandis qu'il réalisait enfin qu'en effet, si son amant n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, c'était bien lui qui avait commencé. Et pourtant deux heures plus tôt, tandis qu'il sonnait à la porte d'entrée, il s'était promis que tout serait différent cette fois. Pas de sexe, pas même de gestes que la morale réprouvait, juste de la camaraderie, comme il sied à un homme marié et son meilleur ami. Néanmoins cette promesse qu'il s'était fait plus d'une fois sur le moment n'avait pu être respecté. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était auprès de Holmes, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard revenaient en force, le submergeant, ne lui laissant pas les idées claires. Et chaque fois qu'ensuite il le repoussait lorsqu'ils en avaient fini, il espérait que le détective prenne la décision pour lui, lui demandant de quitter sa vie définitivement. Ce que Holmes, qui ne s'était jamais plaint de sa conduite, ne faisait pas. Evidemment ! Il appréciait bien trop cette relation bancale qui les unissait, ce semblant d'amour aussi lourd à supporter qu'à se défaire.

L'ancien solda se leva et entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements. Il s'autorisa un regard vers Holmes, détaillant un bref instant ce corps parfait, exposé de façon si indécente. Et les draps froissés, qu'il avait serrés tellement fort entre ses poings crispés tandis que le plaisir le ravageait… Tout dans cette pièce criait la décadence, lui faisait honte, à l'instar de cette odeur de sexe qui flottait dans l'air.

« C'était la dernière fois Holmes, articula-t-il avec difficulté, ignorant de son mieux la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Je veux dire, je reviendrai vous voir aussi souvent que possible afin de prendre de vos nouvelles, bavarder même, mais il ne se passera plus jamais rien de plus. Ce que nous avons fait dans cette chambre, dans ce lit… Je ne peux plus me le permettre. »

Holmes se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que l'autre homme passait ses vêtements. A quoi bon parler, tenter de le raisonner ? C'était vain, comme à chaque fois. Pour Watson, parler ainsi, faire de telles promesses, était une façon de se donner bonne conscience, rien de plus. Car à la vérité tous deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir. La fois d'après, et la suivante, et la suivante encore… invariablement ils reviendraient dans ce lit, c'était ainsi. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait y résister. Et Holmes, à défaut de posséder le cœur de son ami désormais qu'il y avait cette rivale qui possédait l'alliance, au moins pouvait-il se targuer d'avoir la main mise sur son corps. Maigre consolation, mais une consolation tout de même.

Une fois vêtu, Watson revint vers le lit, se pencha et l'embrassa longuement avant de s'écarter, le feu aux joues.

« Cela aussi c'était la dernière fois », crut-il bon de justifier.

Nouvel acquiescement de la part du détective.

« A présent je vous dis au revoir », reprit le cadet en s'éloignant.

Holmes le regarda rejoindre la porte avant de porter l'estocade finale, démontrant de cette façon que malgré son semblant de renoncement actuel il n'était pas dupe.

« A la semaine prochaine John. Je ferai mettre des draps propres en prévision de cette visite. »

La main de médecin se crispa sur la poignée tandis qu'il se raidissait. Sans rien ajouter il parvint finalement à quitter la pièce. Holmes pour sa part n'était guère fier de sa dernière pique, pourtant il se sentait inexplicablement serein. Un sourire aux lèvres, il enfouit son visage dans les draps encore chaud. Toujours cette odeur unique qui agissait tel un baume sur son cœur malmené. Ainsi il faisait face aux jours de solitude.

**THE END.**


End file.
